Les Sourires de Luna
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: Il la haïssait, la haïssait comme jamais. Mais entre ses murs tapissés d'obscurité il avait besoin d'elle, car Luna Lovegood était sa dernière source de lumière.


_Un petit texte sans prétention mais qui me tenait à cœur. J'espère que vous aimerez même s'il est assez court et assez étrange :)_

 _Rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à JK Rowling. Les paroles de la chanson appartiennent à Damien Saez.  
_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _Il y a ton sourire qui s'élève  
C'est comme une lueur d'espoir  
Il y a l'ombre et la lumière  
Au milieu notre trajectoire_

 **Les sourires de Luna**

 **OoOoOoO**

Il la haïssait.

Tout en elle le révoltait. Ses sourires doux, son air serein et enjoué, ses grands yeux bleus rêveurs qui captaient si bien la lumière et semblaient toujours ailleurs.

Cela faisait des semaines que Loufoca Lovegood (comme il aimait si bien la surnommer) croupissait dans les bas-fonds de son manoir, des semaines qu'il lui lançait railleries sur railleries, histoire de s'occuper l'esprit, mais elle se contentait de lui décocher sourire sur sourire.

Et il la haïssait pour cela. Parce que cela faisait des mois que Drago ne savait plus ce que c'était que de sourire.

OoOoOoOo

Il souffrait.

Tout en lui le lui criait. Jour après jour, semaine après semaine. Luna le sentait, elle avait toujours su déchiffrer la souffrance sur le visage des autres : les sourires masqués, les traits tirés et fatigués, les yeux qui mentent et hurlent en silence.

Et les yeux de Drago hurlaient, littéralement. Quand elle se concentrait suffisamment, elle pouvait entendre leurs hurlements. Il y avait beaucoup de cris dans les yeux de Drago.

Et de larmes aussi.

Luna avait mal pour lui.

OoOoOoOo

Il continuait à la haïr, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, après tout, c'était Loufoca la captive, Loufoca qui était prisonnière de ses murs, Loufoca qui devrait avoir peur, pas lui, pas Drago.

Il était un Malfoy, il connaissait ce manoir par cœur, c'était là où il avait grandi, c'était là où il avait façonné ses plus beaux souvenirs. Et pourtant ce lieu lui était devenu ouvertement hostile, le faisant crever de terreur. Depuis que le Seigneur des ténèbres l'avait choisi comme quartier général, il avait l'impression que sa présence malfaisante s'était infiltrée dans le moindre recoin de sa maison, l'étouffant petit à petit, il en avait la nausée.

Il ne supportait plus de vivre ici.

Ce n'était plus chez lui.

OoOoOoO

_ _Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça, Lovegood ?_

_ _Je compte les larmes dans tes yeux._

 __ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Il n'y aucune larme dans mes yeux ! Arrête de divaguer._

 __ Si tu veux, je peux fermer les miens et me boucher les oreilles, comme ça, tu pourras crier et pleurer comme ça te chante._

 __ Je n'ai pas envie de pleurer ! Cesse de raconter n'importe quoi._

 __ Ce n'est pas bon pour tes yeux de retenir leurs larmes, tu sais. Des petits Joncheruines peuvent s'y installer et s'en abreuver._

 __ Tu es vraiment folle, on te l'a déjà dit ça, Lovegood !_

Il serra les poings. Il la haïssait ! Jamais il n'avait haï quelqu'un comme ça, pas même Potter.

De quel droit s'était-elle permise de dire ça ? Ce n'était qu'une petite fille sans importance, un grain de poussière qu'il pouvait balayer d'un simple geste de la main si l'envie l'en prenait.

Il la haïssait.

Et par-dessus tout, il se haïssait. Parce que ses yeux l'avaient trahi et qu'il tenait entre ses doigts serrés son oreiller baigné de larmes.

OoOoOoO

Lorsqu'il entra pour lui apporter son dîner et qu'elle leva les yeux vers lui, elle vit tout de suite qu'il n'était pas comme d'habitude. Il était pire que d'habitude en fait.

Ses doigts tremblaient, tout son corps était crispé, presque cassé, disloqué. Une odeur fétide flottait autour de lui, puissante, malfaisante, imprégnant sa chair et ses vêtements, s'incrustant dans ses joues creusées mortellement pâles. Une odeur que Luna reconnaissait, parce qu'elle était restait accrochée à la silhouette de son père durant des années, l'odeur de la Mort.

Drago frissonna, détournant son regard quand elle le dévisagea, puis il s'enfonça dans l'obscurité, traînant sa tristesse derrière lui. Elle aurait voulu lui tendre la main, lui dire qu'il pouvait partager sa solitude avec elle, Luna avait toujours aimé partager. Mais elle ne pouvait que le fixer tout en se demandant : « Que t'ont-ils fait Drago? Que t'ont-ils fait ?...»

OoOoOoO

Il les haïssait tous.

Le Seigneur des ténèbres qui avait apporté la Mort dans sa maison, sa tante qui avait emmené avec elle sa Folie. Ces Mangemort qui se plaisaient à souiller son manoir avec leur mépris et leurs moqueries.

Et par-dessus tout, il haïssait son père. Son père qui avait conduit les siens à la ruine et à la déchéance. Drago n'osait même plus le regarder, le poids de la honte et de l'humiliation avait transformé Lucius Malfoy pour l'éternité. Le paternel dont il avait été si fier autrefois n'était plus qu'un jouet entre les mains d'un maître qui s'amusait à le briser devant les yeux de son unique enfant.

Quant à sa mère, il mourrait d'envie de la serrer dans ses bras, mais il avait bien trop peur qu'elle se brise, telle une poupée de glace.

Il n'avait plus personne à qui se retenir en réalité.

Drago était tout seul.

OoOoOoO

_ Pourquoi tu souris comme ça, Lovegood ?

_ Parce que tu en as besoin.

Et que c'est la seule chose que je puisse t'offrir, s'était-elle dit, voyant les yeux rougis et meurtris du jeune homme qui hurlaient presque d'agonie.

OoOoOoO

C'était venu comme ça, une sensation d'étouffement, comme si une main glacée s'était refermée sur sa gorge et ne voulait plus le lâcher. Une sensation avec laquelle il avait fini par se familiariser, celle de la peur.

Il avait senti ses entrailles se nouer, ses lèvres sèches s'ouvrirent dans un cri silencieux comme les murs autour de lui se refermaient et l'emportaient progressivement dans le néant. Puis les sourires de Luna avait jailli dans son esprit et Drago s'y était accroché de toutes ses force, jusqu'à ce que la main le relâche et que les murs le libèrent enfin.

Oui, il s était accroché de toutes ses forces à ces sourires qu'il haïssait et aimait à la fois et qui était sa dernière source de lumière dans cet amas d'obscurité.

 _Il y a ton sourire qui s'élève  
C'est comme une lueur d'espoir  
Il y a l'ombre et la lumière  
Au milieu notre trajectoire, oui  
Il fallait choisir une route  
Alors on a choisi les pluies  
Acide à s'en brûler le cœur  
Pourvu que planent les esprits. _


End file.
